Adore d'Amour
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: Karena cinta adalah cinta; bagaimanapun dirimu. [BTS FF! DLDR! RnR! BL!] [VKook - TaeKook, slash!VMin] lil bit hurt! Bipolar!Tae


.  
.

.

.

 **This fiction is a fantasy dedicated to BTS's Jungkook on his 21st Birthday!**  
( _yeah ... not really. nguahaha_ )

.

 **Happy Birthday Jeon Jeongguk!**  
more lasting with Taehyung!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bipolar adalah gangguan mental yang menyerang kondisi psikis seseorang, ditandai dengan perubahan suasana hati yang sangat ekstrem berupa mania dan depresi. Suasana hati penderitanya dapat berganti secara tiba-tiba antara dua kutub bipolar berlawanan, yaitu kebahagiaan (mania) dan kesedihan (depresi) berlebihan tanpa pola atau waktu yang pasti._

 _sumber : wikipedia._

.

[ ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[] [] []

 **"** _love; is when you struggle with him,_  
 _and love; is when you believe in him._

.

.

.

.

.

Jeongguk tidak akan pernah tau bahwa masa mudanya akan ia habiskan untuk mengabdi pada keluarga Kim. Dahulu kala ia punya cita-cita menjadi tentara angkatan laut, tapi hal itu mesti Jeongguk kubur dalam-dalam ketika Sang ayah menuntutnya masuk universitas YaGook. Maka ia menurutinya tanpa syarat, sebab tinggal ayahnya yang pemuda itu miliki di dunia.

Ketika dua tahun lalu Jeongguk resmi wisuda sebagai psikiater muda yang mumpuni, keluarga konglomerat ternama merekrutnya menjadi psikiater pribadi, ia dijanjikan kontrak setinggi langit hanya untuk mengobati satu orang, dan Jeongguk bukan pemuda bodoh yang akan menolaknya begitu saja.

Maka untuk dua tahun terakhir, Jeongguk akhirnya dihadapkan pada _kenyataan_ bahwa masa mudanya akan berlalu di sini.

Dalam mansion megah yang sama; dengan seorang lelaki yang selalu bersamanya nyaris dua puluh empat jam.

V Kim. 25 tahun. Bipolar Disorder.

Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih berumur darinya.

Nama aslinya Kim Taehyung, tapi Jeongguk paham betul bahwa V sama sekali tidak suka orang-orang memanggilnya begitu.

Dilihat dari luar, V adalah pemuda _normal_ yang tidak mempunyai masalah. Bahkan terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran manusia. Tampan, mapan dan mempesona. Keperibadiannya baik dengan perangai yang ramah ke setiap orang.

Hanya saja mereka tidak tau bahwa V Kim bisa berubah begitu _kacau_ saat gangguan kejiwaanya muncul.

Sialnya, ini nyaris terjadi _setiap saat_ bagi Jeongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Adore d'Amour**  
— _the chemicals intoxicating and a passionate scientists_ —

.

.

; one-long-shot.

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

2018!fic || bopolar!tae || bts ff  
nonsense || rate **m** || slash!vmin  
alur cerita ini maju-mundur.

tragedy || romantica-drama || lil bit hurt  
deadly typo!so dangerous.

.

 **...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Agustus 2016._**

;

...

"Kim Taehyung-ssi! _Dengar_! Dengarkan aku!" Jeongguk berteriak kencang dari posisinya, mengangkat tangan di depan dada antisipatif. Raut di wajah kelihatan panik bukan main, tapi ia menutupi dengan baik untuk berusaha tenang dan rileks, "Jangan lakukan! Tetap di sana! _Jangan lakukan_!"

Lamat-lamat ia mendekat, pelan, _hati-hati,_ saat semua orang di belakangnya terdiam tak menyangka, terpancar raut kuatir dan ketakutan sementara Kim Taehee sudah menangis sesenggukan di pelukan suaminya.

Di pinggiran atap mansion megah ini Taehyung menoleh ke belakang, mendapati orang-orang itu gemetar namun tak cukup berani melangkah maju menghentikannya— _ya_ , mungkin karena mereka tau; hal itu justru akan membuatnya melompat lebih cepat. Tapi pemuda ini tertegun sesaat, matanya yang sembab usai menangis lama menyaksikan Jeon Jeongguk melangkah perlahan, mendekatinya dengan celotehan berisik dan panjang. Namun seisi kepalanya terlalu putus akal untuk menganalisis apa saja yang bocah itu katatan— _dan mengabaikan segalanya_ , kembali menghadap hamparan taman belakang dan menunduk, memperhatikan pekerja lain di rumah orang tuanyanya berkumpul di bawah.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi! Tetap di sana! _Jangan lakukan_!"

 _Tuli_ , pendengarannya tuli. Obsidian itu justru menangkap bayangan imajinatif pemuda manis yang melambai padanya di bawah sana, seolah-olah mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

 _'Chimchim, Chimchim.'_

Maka di detik ketika ia nekat melompat seiring teriakan histeris dari semua orang mengudara; Jeongguk berlari kencang, _nyaris_ gagal buat menghentikannya tetapi pemuda itu _berhasil_. Hingga memiliki peran penting dalam _menyelamatkan_ nyawanya.

Jeongguk bahkan tidak menyiakan satu sekon untuk menangkap pinggang Taehyung dan membawa pemuda itu turun. Menghasilkan Si Kim memberontak keras berusaha lepaskan dengan sergahan kasar, memukulinya, menendang angin tak beraturan. _Tapi Jeongguk bertahan_ , meneriaki namanya berulang kali membuat Taehyung marah karena ini; memaki Jeongguk bahwa dirinya _bukan_ Kim Taehyung, _Taehyung sudah mati_ , lenyap bersama kenangan tentang kawannya. Membentak Jeongguk kencang sekali dan menegaskan kalau pemuda ini tidak boleh memanggilnya _begitu_.

Sebab _Jimin_ selalu menyebut namanya _seperti ini_ ; memanggilnya lewat vokal iseng hingga terdengar teramat lucu dan kekanakan. Maka Taehyung hanya ingin menjadikan itu kenangan untuk sahabatnya. Bernostalgia kebahagiaan mereka di waktu-waktu yang lama.

Dengan demikian Jeongguk berkilah, menangkap pergelangan Taehyung membuat gerak pemuda itu terhalau, menariknya dalam dekapan lalu mengangguk di puncak kepala Taehyung menggumamkan kata-kata bahwa ia _paham_. Memberikan Taehyung ketenangan _dan kemudian,_ menjadikan pemuda itu menangis tersengguk-sengguk dalam rengkuhannya.

.

.

* * *

 ** _2017_**

 _Pertengahan musim semi._

;

...

V berjalan, jari-jarinya menyusuri kelopak bunga di taman belakang.

Kakinya terus berjalan, menjejaki susunan idiosinkratis bata aburn di bawah moccasins abu-abu.

Di kejauhan langkah Jeongguk terhenti, terdiam saat V termenung.

Hanya memperhatikan pemuda itu dari jarak dua meter.

V melangkah lagi, maka Jeongguk berlari saat laju kaki V berubah cepat dalam sekejap.

Ada yang salah.

Jeongguk tau ada yang salah.

Dan gerak larinya terhenti ketika langkah V _mati_ di depan semak mawar. Jemari itu merangsek, menggenggam cepat pergelangan V yang nyaris _mencengkram_ tangkai duri dari belukar damascena.

Pemuda itu menoleh, matanya berbinar mendapati Jeongguk di sana.

"Jeongguk?" senyuman mengembang menampakan deretan gigi yang rapih, menjadikan Jeongguk tertegun. Gelombang denim itu, gelombang denim yang bergoyang memperlihatkan netra sebening safir. Iris itu, iris yang sanggup berpendar tanpa arah; kelit, rumit, _menjerumuskan_. Hidung runcing dan rahang tegas, bibirnya yang berona dusty terlihat kering, lingkaran matanya menghitam, kulitnya tan— _namun pucat_. Jeongguk tidak pernah salah, ia tidak pernah salah buat menilai kalau pemuda ini terlalu _menakjubkan_.

"Luka—" Jeongguk balas tersenyum, "Nanti kau terluka, Hyung."

V mengerdip dua kali, cepat dan menawan. Sudut matanya melirik semak-semak di sebelah sebelum menatap Jeongguk lagi. Lalu mengangguk sambil melepas pergelangan dari Si Jeon, beralih pada kumpulan mawar di sebelahnya.

Ia berjongkok, memainkan kelopak damascena yang berair, "Chimchim suka mawar—Jeongguk, Chimchim suka mawar."

Jeongguk masih memperhatikan, membiarkan pemuda itu terlihat bersemangat, ' _Hipomania_ ,' onix pekatnya mengintai sengit, ' _Gejala hipomania_.'

"Aku bakal bawakan satu buket minggu nanti," obsidian tajam itu melembut, terganti hangat dalam sekejap ketika V mendongak, "Ayo bantu aku membuatnya!"

 _Maka Jeongguk mengangguk sambil tersenyum._

.

.

* * *

V menunduk—menunduk dalam-dalam, retinanya berpendar berantakan, buket bunga di genggamannya diremat kuat.

Di depan makam, Jeongguk berjongok ketika V lungsur dari pijakan.

 _Ada yang salah._

 _Jeongguk tau ada yang salah._

Jemari V terkepal kuat, menutup mata rapat-rapat untuk menahan sesak, kepalanya berputar menjadikan sekujur tubuhnya meremang. V gemetar, mengigil dan terlihat linglung luar biasa. _Hazel_ nya terarah pelan pada kramik nisan di gundukan ini, mengejanya pahit dalam hati sekedar menemukan dirinya yang _lagi-lagi_ meneteskan air mata.

"Chim—Chimchim—" V menunduk, membiarkan chinos coklatnya menyerap pola niskala kecil.

Kemudian jemarinya tergerak, membuat Jeongguk merampas cepat karangan mawar itu ketika V bereaksi final, nyaris mencengkram batang berduri ini di puncak _kepahitan_.

"Luka—" Jeongguk berbisik, "Nanti kau terluka, Hyung."

V mendongak cepat, menatap Jeongguk lewat maniknya yang _basah_. Hidung runcingnya, daun telinganya, bola mata bahkan bibir ranumnya— _semua memerah_. Terlihat putus asa, menggelap, dan begitu _kesakitan_.

V menggeleng perih, berusaha merebut buket mawarnya, "Kembalikan, Jeongguk."

"Nanti kau terluka, Hyung," sekali lagi ia berbisik, menghindari tangan-tangan V untuk mengambil alih karangan _duri_ ini.

Tetapi V tetap bersikukuh, mengais udara kala si Jeon menahan dadanya menjauh, menerima berbagai pukulan ketika V mati-matian mencoba. Dan saat pemuda itu sudah kelewat frustasi sekedar menghadapi Jeongguk yang mencegahnya; V berteriak kencang, "Jeongguk!" mencengkram kuat pergelangan Si Jeon yang menghalangi, " _Kembalikan_ ," desisnya. mengancam.

Namun Jeongguk tidak memberi reaksi lain, tetap tenang sambil berkata: "Nanti kau terluka, Hyung."

Perkataannya sanggup membuat V mencapai titik emosional, tempramennya menyala— _berkobar di puncak_ , air matanya menderas semakin jadi. Ia menggeram— _berat dan menyeramkan_ , lantas membiarkan kuku-kukunya menancap di pergelangan Si Jeon, "Biarkan—Jeongguk— _biarkan_!"

Jeongguk menggeleng, menjadikan V kesal bukan main. Kemudian, yang ia dapati adalah bagaimana pemuda ini melempar buket bunganya jauh-jauh.

V beranjak, nyaris berdiri kalau saja Jeongguk tidak menariknya dalam _pelukan_ , "Tidak, Hyung—" lagi-lagi ia berbisik, kali ini tepat di telinga.

 _Hangat_.

Rasanya hangat dan menenangkan.

"— _nanti kau terluka_."

Maka bisikan itu hanya menjadi _titik terminasi_ dari seluruh sentimentilnya. V berada di penghujung, jauh dari tempatnya berpijak dalam kebahagiaan, ia melirih, membiarkan dirinya _kalah_ dalam pelukan Jeongguk. _Hingga ia kembali menderaskan air mata_. Menangis sejadi-jadinya membiarkan raungan pilu itu mengisi sunyi. Menghasilkan caban _maroon_ Jeongguk terembas, menyerap tetesan duka dari tangisnya yang tersengguk hebat.

Dan Jeongguk diam. Masih memperhatikan, mengamati lewat indra perasa, menelisik lewat retina. Helaian ini, surai denim yang diterpa angin musim gugur, _terlihat begitu rapuh_.

Pelukannya mengerat, berusaha menenangkan V lebih jauh, _'Depresi—gejala depresi.'_

.

.

* * *

"Gangguan bipolar dua," obsidiannya menatap kedua orang itu bergantian. Jeongguk menyerahkan hasil diagnosanya, "Tidak ada kegembiraan berlebih, dia tidak mengalami mania. Tapi hipomania sering terjadi kemudian disusul kesedihan berlebihan—depresi besar," ia mengangguk apatis, menyaksikan meraka yang serius memperhatikannya, "Taehyung- _hyung_ ada di bipolar dua."

Kim Taehee memeluk erat lengan suaminya, ikut menelisik lembaran diagnosis yang diambil pria itu. Manik matanya beralih, menatap Jeongguk separuh kalut, "Apa ini parah, Jeongguk-ah?" suaranya berbisik halus, lirih, _nyaris rapuh_. Berangan-angan untuk satu mukjizat nyata.

Namun ketika mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum, menarik napas dari posisinya di sofa kemudian berkata hati-hati saat mendapati tuan Kim pun menatapnya ...

"Satu dari tiga jenis, Nyonya."

... _Taehee merasa ada batu yang meremukan seluruh harapannya._

"Bipolar satu hanya memiliki kecenderungan mania, kegembiraan berlebih dan _mood_ abstrak. Lalu cyclothymia, ini sama seperti bipolar dua, hanya saja depresi yang dirasa tidak sampai titik berlebih," Taehee mendapati Jeongguk yang menghela napas panjang, "—berat mengatakan ini. Tapi Taehyung- _hyung_ memang ada di gangguan bipolar paling kronis."

Maka kata-katanya _cukup_ , sanggup membuat wanita itu membekap mulutnya tidak percaya, menggeleng pelan sebelum meruntuhkan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk. Tersengguk sesaat sebelum tenggelam dalam pelukan suaminya yang memejam mata kuat-kuat.

.

.

* * *

Subuh bertemu fajar, V sudah terbangun, lagi-lagi kesusahan tidur sebab gangguan bipolarnya.

Ia sibuk memperhatikan grafik balok saham perusahaan, fokus mendata ulang integritas pegawai ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka. V menoleh mendapati Jeongguk di sana, mendekat ke arahnya dengan balutan pakaian santai seperti biasa. Kaos yang mengekspos bisep kencang di pergelangan dan celana cargo selutut. Surainya yang sekelam malam dan onix setajam elang, hidungnya yang bangir juga proposi tubuh ideal. V kadang berpikir; dengan figur seperti ini, bagaimana bisa Jeongguk memilih jadi penyembuh orang _cacat mental_ , ketimbang terjun ke _dunia_ yang seharusnya?

Meski _bagaimanapun_ , pada kenyataan bocah ini selalu sukses mengalihkan fokusnya dari _apapun_.

"Jeongguk?"

Pemuda itu sampai di sisi ranjang, memulai satu kegiatan _sama_ tiap kali sampai di sini. Menukar setangkai mawar layu di pot atas nakas dengan yang baru. Jeongguk mengambil bunga kemarin, membawa ke sudut ruangan untuk dibuang, kemudian kembali menghampiri V buat duduk di bibir kasur.

Tersenyum pada pemuda itu ketika V tak kunjung mengalihkan atensi, "Kenapa, Hyung?"

V menggeleng, ikut tersenyum lalu menoleh, memperhatikan mawar segar di sebelahnya cukup lama sampai ia kembali menatap Jeongguk.

Netranya mengkilap, hangat dan _mendebarkan_. Si Jeon tergugu untuk ini, namun membiarkan desiran itu mengalir buat memandang V lebih lama.

"Aku mulai bertanya-tanya—" Jeongguk berkedip, mendapati V yang meletakan iPadnya ke sisi, "... kenapa kau selalu memberiku mawar biru?"

 _Ia diam_.

Berpikir sejenak—mendengung sambil mengusap dagu, lantas maniknya lurus menatap V, "Karena kau suka mawar?"

"Hanya itu?"

Jeongguk mengangguk cepat tiga kali.

Pemuda ini mendecak, "Ya, ya," lalu memutar bola mata, "Aku suka mawar karena Chimchim, _kalau kau mau tau_. Dia suka sekali mawar."

Si Jeon mendengung, masih mengangguk—kini sengaja berulang-ulang sekedar menyulut tempramen V buat memukul kepalanya.

"Bocah kurang ajar, aku serius."

Jeongguk tergelak.

Manis, _sangat-sangat manis_. Dan V bungkam karenanya.

Namun Si Jeon justru menghela napas, lalu merangsek buat merebahkan tubuh di sebelah, menjadikan lengan V bantalan kepala dari sandaran kasur, "Mawar biru, Hyung ...," ketika ia mendongak Jeongguk mendapati pemuda itu menatapnya dalam. Maka ia tersenyum, "Punya tujuh arti, _kalau kau mau tau_."

V terdiam, kedua alisnya terangkat antusias, "Benarkah? Beritau aku!"

Menjadikan yang lebih muda tergelak sejenak. Mendapati histeria positif V bukan sesuatu yang mudah, pemuda ini selalu diliputi suasana hati yang abstrak dan membingungkan. Kadang terlihat _senang_ , dan selebihnya kelewat _suram_. Jadi V yang terlihat begini normal jauh lebih _mengagumkan_ baginya.

Jeongguk mengangkat kedua tangan, mengarahkan tatapan ke langit-langit kamar, seakan mencoba meraih beton putih di atas mereka, "Simbol dari misteri—" ia mulai mengeja, menekuk satu persatu deretan jemari, "Kemustahilan, spesial, ambiguitas, kekhawatiran, kesempatan, dan—" di penutupan jemari ketujuh, _Jeongguk berhenti_.

Membuat V mengkerutkan dahi, segera menatapnya dari fokus menyaksikan jari-jari si Jeon, " _Dan_?"

 _Jeongguk berhenti._ Cukup di situ dan ia benar-benar _berhenti_. Beralih mendudukan diri lalu berbalik, berduduk sila menghadap V.

"Hyung tau? Mawar biru itu sebenarnya tidak ada."

V mengernyit, melirik sejenak bunga di nakas lantas menelisik si Jeon lama, "Lalu ini?" ajunya sambil menunjuk mawar itu pakai ibu jari.

Jeongguk tertawa sebentar, "Rekayasa genetika," ia mengulas senyuman lagi, "Manusia yang membuatnya. Itu kenapa dia disebut _bunga_ bukan _tanaman_ , karena pada dasarnya mawar tidak memiliki pigmen alami warna biru."

V nyaris menganga, mengangguk kritis lewat tampang tercengangnya yang bodoh, " _Lalu_?"

Senyum itu memudar, ia bisa lihat bagaimana Jeongguk menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Dia cantik, penuh makna eksotis," kemudian si Jeon berdeham sekali, "Namun tidak nyata," maka V tergugu, bungkam saat mendapati Jeongguk yang memaksakan senyum, "Persis _cinta pertama_ —artinya yang terakhir. Indah, menyenangkan, mendebarkan, _penuh kenangan_. Tapi kenyataannya ... _tidak nyata_ —terlampau sulit diraih," dan di penghujung pembicaraan; Jeongguk hanya membangkitkan depresi V yang tersimpan, "Jangan sesali ini ... tapi makna terakhir mawar biru persis Park Jimin saat mengejarmu dulu."

.

.

* * *

 ** _Oktober 2016._**

 _Enam bulan sebelumnya_.

;

...

"Kamera _on_ , katakan sesuatu, Hyungnim."

Retina Taehyung berpendar, menganalisa lensa itu lama sekali. Tapi ia masih bungkam, ragu-ragu membuka bibirnya yang kering, "Dia sahabatku, _Chimchimku_."

Jeongguk bisa lihat sekembar obsidian itu bergetar.

"A-aku tidak tau dia menyukaiku—aku tidak tau," ia menggeleng nanar.

Akhirnya dia buka suara. Entah Tuhan mengembalikan kekuatannya sejak kapan, sebab selama ini; sekedar mendengar suaranya sendiri ia bahkan _ketakutan_. Namun tatkala menemukan raut suportif dari pemuda yang duduk di sofa sebrangnya _cukup_ menjadikan Taehyung berusaha kuat.

"Aku tidak tau dia memendam perasaan padaku—aku tidak tau," cerah matahari pagi masuk lewat jendela yang akhirnya terbuka buat dua bulan terakhir. Kamera itu masih menyala di sebelah si Jeon, namun fokus tatapan Taehyung justru mengarah pada senyum manis Jeongguk yang menenangkan, "Aku tidak tau dia menjadikanku cinta pertamanya— _aku tidak tau_."

Tapi kemudian, bahkan dengan suara Jeongguk yang hangat. Taehyung kembali _kalah_. Kenangan itu membuatnya terpuruk lebih dalam, terbelenggu dengan bagaimana senyuman kawannya teringat. Maka Taehyung menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir.

"Aku tidak tau kalau dia bisa mati kerena itu! Aku benar-benar tidak tau!"

.

.

* * *

 ** _2017_**

Senyum, V tersenyum. Cerah dan reseptif luar biasa.

Raut ramah yang terakhir kali ia tunjukan untuk karyawan wanita ini; sebelum gadis itu undur diri dengan bungkukan sopan.

Di sofa sudut ruangan, Jeongguk memperhatikan. Mengamati ekspresi V yang _berubah_ dalam sekejap ketika si perempuan menutup pintu.

 _Mood_ nya turun, Jeongguk tau.

V berpaling, mengacuhkan sejenak tumpukan berkas di mejanya buat menghadap Jeongguk. Memberi isyarat singkat dan Jeongguk _mengerti_. Maka ia bangkit, menghampiri V ke sisi kursi.

"Apa, Hyung?"

V mengulum senyum lebar persis semula.

 _Mood_ nya naik, Jeongguk tau.

"Haus, belikan minum," pemuda itu merengek, kemudian memukul bisep si Jeon main-main.

Jeongguk menaikan sebelah alis, mendecih kilat lalu menepuk lengan atas kemejanya sarkastik seakan-akan perlakuan V membuat pakaiannya ternoda. Kemudian menggulung kedua tangan di depan dada, "Aku psikiater—dokter jiwa, bukan serkertaris atau asisten pribadimu. Bilang ke orang-orang itu saja biar mereka yang beli, _jangan aku_ —karena aku tidak dibayar buat jadi pesuruh."

Bahu V merosot, rautnya mengkeruh. Menghela napas sekali lantas atensinya beralih pada lembaran di atas meja, "Oke."

 _Muram_ , atmosfernya kusut sarat eksplanasi kecut.

Jemari itu meraih batang pena tanpa minat, melanjut pekerjaannya mengurus lembar-lembar dokumen, membiarkan si Jeon tetap di sana.

 _Mood_ nya turun, Jeongguk tau.

Maka yang psikiater muda ini lakukan adalah menarik napas dalam-dalam, tatapannya melembut memindai V dengan seluruh anomalinya; membiarkan diri kembali _jatuh_ begitu menyaksikan gelombang denim yang tertata rapih tanpa menutupi kening. Jeongguk menghela napas pelan, menepuk punggung V satu kali, "Kau menang, Hyung," ucapannya membuat pemuda itu menoleh; sekedar mendapati gigi-gigi kelincinya terpampang nyata, " _Kau menang_ ," jeda, bibirnya mengatup menyisakan senyum manis, "Mau minum apa?"

Untuk hal kecil, untuk pertanyaan kecil, untuk senyum dan mengakui kekalahan kecil.

 _Ia menghadirkan senyum lebar V yang memenuhi memorinya._

 _Mood_ nya naik, Jeongguk tau.

" _Golly_!" si Kim merangsek duduk tegap, "— _daebak_!" ia memukul lagi bisep Jeongguk lebih kencang, " _Lilbro_ — _my sweetheart_ —kau psikiater terbaik di muka bumi, _bunny_!" kemudian jemarinya menarik-narik lengan kemeja si Jeon penuh harap.

Maka yang V dapati setelah berkata demikian adalah Jeon Jeongguk yang nyaris menghantam kepalanya pakai ponsel.

Jeongguk menggeram, mendecih singkat, "Jangan berlebihan, Hyung. Kau membuatku jijik," kemudian ia berbalik, mulai melangkah meninggalkan V.

Tapi V masih tersenyum, memperhatikan Jeongguk dangan cengir kotaknya yang inosen. Mengacuhkan segala ucapan si Jeon buat menjawab senang, "Belikan kopi!" saat pemuda itu membuka pintu.

Pupil mata Jeongguk mengecil, mendengus sebentar lalu membuka bahan kaca ini lebar-lebar, "Jangan harap!" ia keluar membiarkan pintu itu tertutup sendiri.

Meninggalkan V yang tidak akan pernah tau bahwa dirinya _sanggup_ membuat wajah dokter muda itu _merona_ hingga ke daun telinga.

 _My sweetheart_?

 _Shit!_

.

.

* * *

Di malam ketika V kembali lebih awal usai _meeting_ perusahaan, Jeongguk menemaninya makan di restoran mewah daerah Gangnam, duduk berdua dekat dinding kaca yang mengarah ke jalanan. V diam di sana, tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali sampai nyaris dingin, sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhir di iPadnya buat hari ini.

Jeongguk tau suasana hati pemuda itu sedang benar-benar bagus setelah mendapat investasi lebih dari Seoul Corp. berkat pertemuan besar tadi sore. Jadi Jeongguk hanya memperhatikan, mewanti-wanti tentang mania yang bisa menyerang V kapan saja, meski sampai sekarang ia sangat yakin kalau V hanya bipolar dua yang biasa.

Dan kenyataannya _benar_. V tidak mengalami episode manik dalam kebahagiaan tingginya kali ini.

"Hyung."

V menengadah dari aktivitas, "Hm?" menyahut halus dari pangkal kerongkongannya yang dalam. Mendapati jemari Jeongguk tergerak mengambil iPadnya hati-hati, "Ei, kembalikan."

"Makan dulu, Hyung. Kukembalikan kalau kau habisakan makananmu," V menyaksikan Jeongguk yang mematikan layar tablet, menyimpan barang itu jauh-jauh dari indra pengelihatannya.

Maka perlakuan si Jeon lebih dari cukup menimbulkan _badmood_ V yang mengudara curam. Menjadikannya bahkan tidak nafsu makan sama sekali.

"Jeongguk, kembalikan!"

"Habiskan makananmu—kita pulang—kukembalikan di rumah."

V terperangah, bertekad menyergah namun perkataan final Jeongguk sanggup membuatnya bungkam dan mengalah, "Jangan gila kerja, Hyung! Kalau kau sungguhan mau sembuh, _menurut saja_!"

Maka ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghela pelan usai tiga detik. Memiliki hening sebentar sebelum meraih sendok di sisi piring buat menyuap yukgaejangnya.

Membiarkan ketajaman onix itu terus mengintainya seperti biasa, ' _Normal. Tidak ada indikasi lain.'_

.

.

* * *

Pada permulaan musim gugur Jeongguk membawa V berjalan-jalan ke tepi sungai Hangang, menyusuri taman Banpo dan beristirahat di bawah pohon Willow. Menikmati nuansa sepi di kelilingi dedaunan warna-warni yang runtuh dari atas.

Untuk kali ini Jeongguk mencoba hal baru, hanya berpikir bahwa pemuda itu akan lebih rileks memulai terapi di tengah udara bebas.

Mereka merebahkan diri ke atas daun-daun kering, memejam mata mengecap wewangian dari embusan angin.

"Hyung," V bergumam tipis menanggapi panggilannya, "Coba ingat-ingat waktu itu," ia membuka mata, melirik sekedar mendapati pemuda ini telah menoleh padanya. Maka Jeongguk melanjuti; hanya untuk mengubah ekspresi heran V menjadi raut _kelam_ , "—di hari kematian Park Jimin."

V terdiam, semilir angin membawa anak rambutnya bergoyang seiring daun-daun yang berterbangan. Seri mukanya meredup, ekspresinya kacau, tampangnya tak tertebak. V bungkam, gemerisik tangkai Willow menghasilkan melodi riuh dalam keheningan yang perih. Pendaran indahnya menggelap, tatapannya kosong, retinanya terpuruk sangat dalam. V membatu, sekembar obsidian Jeongguk yang menatapnya suportif tidak menghilangkan ketakutan itu. Rahangnya mengencang, lidahnya kelu, bibirnya bungkam.

Hingga di penghujung kewarasan V menutup mata rapat-rapat, merasakan kepalanya dipukul gudam besar dan berkunang.

Jeongguk menyadari kontraksi yang dialami pemuda ini, namun ia diam— _memperhatikan, mengamati_ , membiarkan V mengenang lagi masa-masa itu.

Tutut prihatin saat menyaksikan V yang berusaha setengah mati mengigit bibi bawah, menahan erangan kala kepalanya berdenging keras. Menggeritkan graman ketika tidak tahan saat memorinya menilik kenangan waktu dulu. V berusaha kuat, bertahan untuk tidak terpuruk lebih jauh—sebab begitu yang Jeongguk ajarkan nyaris buat satu tahun ini.

Maka V menjadi resistan seutuhnya tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, menangguhkan diri setengah mati ketika Jeongguk mengenggam jemarinya, perlahan mendekat dan berbisik di telinganya, "Ingat-ingat lagi, Hyung—kau harus mengingatnya dan lawanlah rasa depresi yang muncul."

V mendapati _ketenangan_ , napasnya berembus stabil dalam perlahan menjadikan pompa dadanya beritme teratur.

Lamat-lamat akal pikirnya berkabut, membawanya kembali pada kenangan waktu itu. Hari-hari yang ia lewati dengan sahabatnya, ketika tawa ceria mereka terus mengisi. Saat-saat membahagiakan, setiap menit yang berkesan.

Hening mengudara, Jeongguk mengeratkan gengamannya ketika V mencengkram jemarinya kalut.

Pemuda itu kacau, Jeongguk tau. Mentalnya kembali terpuruk, Jeongguk tau. _Depresinya muncul_ — _Jeongguk tau_.

"Kau kuat, Hyung—aku _tau_ kau kuat—" hanya itu yang bisa ia bisiki, mengintai raut V yang mengerut perih, "Terus ingat—kau kuat ... tenang saja—" ada iba yang memborbardirnya sampai hancur-lebur; namun pada kenyataan ia justru mencoba tidak peduli, terus mendesak pemuda ini lebih dalam dan _jauh_ , "—jangan menyerah, jangan kalah dengan tekanannya—kau kuat, Hyung, _kau kuat_."

Maka Jeongguk bangkit, mendudukan diri buat menarik V dalam rengkuhan.

Sebab karenanya— _trauma itu datang_ , menghujam pertahanan V begitu tidak adil, menjadikan pemuda itu histeris dan _kalah_. Memukul kepalanya kuat-kuat seiring teriakan frustasinya tersiar keras.

 _Maka Jeongguk bangkit_ , _memeluk pemuda itu erat sekali_. Menyeka darah yang menetes dari hidung si Kim lalu kembali mendekapnya agar stabil, membisiki kalimat penenang sementara telapak tangannya megusap punggung sosok ini hati-hati.

 _'Belum, tekanan mentalnya masih kacau.'_

.

.

* * *

 ** _Desember 2016_** **.**

;

...

"Kamera _on_ , V-hyung."

Untuk dua bulan yang telah ia lalui bersama dokter muda itu, Taehyung akhirnya kembali menjajal cara untuk _tersenyum_.

Ia menampakan bulan sabit ke kamera. Retina matanya tidak lagi sekacau waktu pertama kali memulai sesi terapi. Kulitnya terasa lebih jernih dengan warna kecokelatan, meski Jeongguk masih bisa mengamati kalau pemuda itu kelihatan pucat.

Tapi yang jelas; _Jeongguk membuat suatu perubahan nyata_ , hal yang menjadikan Kim Taehoon dan istrinya terus mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali. Sebab untuk dua bulan terakhir mereka tidak lagi mendapati buah hatinya yang berusaha bunuh diri.

"Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan? Aku sudah mengakui semua dosaku padanya," Taehyung berkata demikian. Senyumnya masih terukir, namun ini yang justru membuat ekspresinya terlihat murung dan _tertekan_.

Jeongguk terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian ia _tergelak_. Tawa manis yang menyejukan, cukup untuk Taehyung melupakan sejenak keterpurukannya.

"Apa saja, kau bisa katakan apapun di depan kamera. _Apapun_ yang mau kau bilang."

Hening mendominasi setelah itu. Taehyung diam—masih memperhatikan, sampai waktu di mana ia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menunduk rapuh, memainkan jemari di pangkuan dan bersuara lirih, "Jeongguk-ah," mulainya ragu-ragu, " _Aku pembunuh_."

Jeongguk bungkam, angkara mukanya terlihat apatis— _kaku_ , tapi tetap mendengarkan.

Kemudian yang lensa kemera dapati adalah gerak-gerik Taehyung perlahan menjadi kalut, "A-aku pembunuh," ia menggeleng frustasi, kepayahan menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Justru akal sehatnya buyar mana kala senyum terakhir kawannya teringat di memori, "—aku pembunuh, Jeongguk-ah— _aku pembunuh_!"

Maka Jeongguk bangkit, tidak lagi diam saat mendapati tingkah Taehyung mulai rancu. Ia bangkit, setengah berlari menghampiri Taehyung buat menggenggam hangat jamari pemuda itu yang mengepal kuat di pangkuan sedangkan sebelah tangannya mengusap punggung Taehyung sepenuh hati, "Tidak, kau _bukan_ pembunuh," lewat suaranya yang tegas ia membisiki kehangatan, membiarkan bibirnya menempel di daun telinga pemuda itu, "Kau bukan pembunuh, V-hyung— _kau bukan pembunuh_."

Maka _lagi-lagi_ Jeongguk berhasil mengontrol keinginan Taehyung untuk mengakhiri hidup, menghilangkan tahap depresinya dan menjadikannya perlahan _tenang_ ketika si Jeon melanjuti, "Pikirkan lagi, ingat-ingat lagi. Saat itu, waktu itu. Hal yang kau lakukan, kesedihan yang kau rasakan, kehilangan yang kau terima, _kepahitan_ —kau bukan pembunuh, Hyung, _bukan_."

Hingga di penghujung rasa frustasi; yang bisa Taehyung lakukan adalah memeluk leher Jeongguk erat-erat. Menumpahkan seluruh pening yang ia terima dan berusaha menghapusnya perlahan.

.

.

* * *

 ** _2017_**

Dini hari pada pertengahan Mei Jeongguk masuk ke kamar V, menemukan pemuda itu di meja kerjanya, sibuk dengan layar iPad dan macam-macam kertas.

Ia mendekat membawa segelas tinggi air mineral dan obat-obatan, "Larut, Hyung. Istirahat dulu," begitu yang Jeongguk ucapkan sambil meletakan bawaannya di meja lain dekat sana. Antisipasi untuk tidak menumpahkan isinya ke dokumen-dokumen yang V tangani.

"Sebentar lagi, ini buat _meeting_ besok," pemuda itu menanggapi bahkan tanpa menatap Jeongguk sama sekali.

Si psikiater menghela napas, kemudian beranjak ke arah ranjang. Sudah mendudukan diri di sana saat suara V terdengar.

"Kopi- _kumohon_ , buat kali ini saja tolong bilang ke bibi Ahn untuk buatkan aku kopi."

Jeongguk menaikan sebelah alis, lalu menggeleng snobis tanpa peduli V yang sama sekali tidak melihatnya, "Tidak. Kubawakan air, minum saja itu kalau haus."

V mendecak, masih fokus pada dokumen-dokumennya ketika membalas, "Oh, _Gosh_. Ayolah, _bunny_ , kali ini saja _jebal_!"

Jeongguk kembali menggeleng, atensinya teralih pada mawar biru di atas nakas yang diletakannya beberapa jam lalu, memainkan salah satu kelopaknya yang basah saat berujar, "Apa kataku soal menjauhi kopi, teh, rokok, alkohol dan marijuana? Sudah lupa?"

Sambil menggeser layar iPad; V memutar bola mata culas, "Tuhan. Aku tidak pernah pakai ganja, Jeon, jangan bicara seolah-olah aku mantan pecandu!" sulutnya tidak terima, lantas fokusnya kembali ke lembaran kertas, "Aku sudah berhenti minum alkohol dan merokok-aku juga sudah bilangkan kalau tidak suka teh? Jadi ini cuma tentang aku dan kopi, oke? Jangan selalu sebutkan semuanya tiap kali aku minta kopi buat keperluan penting!"

"Penting apanya?" Jeongguk menjawab tiranis, melirik V lewat ujung mata, "Kau minta kopi hanya untuk _stay up_."

"Menyelesaikan masalah kantor-bukan begadangan biasa!"

"Sama saja, intinya begadangan!" dokter muda itu menjawab tidak mau kalah. Kemudian, ia melanjuti tanpa memberi V kesempatan buat mengudarakan protes, "Hei, _dengar_ , Hyung. Mestinya kau sudah cukup berterimakasih karena aku tidak langsung menggeretmu buat tidur sekarang juga. Atau harusnya kau bersujud syukur padaku, _menyembahku_ karena tidak bicara aneh-aneh ke orang tuamu biar kau direhabilitasi ke rumah sakit jiwa."

Maka V menyerah, kalah telak dan tidak bisa melawan sama sekali.

Tapi Jeongguk justru menimpali sarkastik, membuatnya semakin menjuarai debat di sini, "Lagipula kopi itu stimulan, bisa mempengaruhi pengurangan waktu tidur. Sedangkan bipolarmu cenderung pada yang kesulitan istirahat, jadi ini bisa menimbulkan masalah."

.

.

* * *

Di penghujung bulan Oktober, V mendapat kabar kalau Jeongguk mengalami kecelakaan. Ia membatu, menjatuhkan ponselnya di genggaman tangan, dengan kacau meraih mantelnya dan meninggalkan kantor.

Memperlaju cepat mobilnya menuju rumah sakit, tidak beduli bahkan ketika nyawanya sendiri nyaris terenggut saat mengendarai stir terlampau serampangan.

Isi kepalanya terlalu kacau.

Air matanya mengalir, ia terisak perih. Menembus jalanan kota Seoul asal-asalan.

Di sana. V membatu.

Ia membuka kasar pintu kamar pribadi yang Jeongguk dapati atas asuransi dari keluarga Kim, sekedar menemukan Jeongguk yang menampakan cengir mengesalkan, mengangkat v- _sign_ di sisi kepala sambil menggedikan kedua alis.

Di sisi ranjang, V mengenali ayah Jeongguk yang duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang pemuda. Ketika ia mendekat dengan raut lega bercampur kesal, pria itu tersenyum dan berkata kalau keadaan putranya membaik, tidak sadar kalau si Kim nyaris menerkam anaknya hidup-hidup.

Ia bicara kalau Jeongguk cuma butuh istirahat karena terserempet sepeda motor, maka si dokter yang menangani psikiater muda ini pun tidak paham mengapa Jeongguk meminta dirinya diopname ke ruang VIP, kemudian menelepon ayahnya dengan dramatis hanya untuk mengundang pria itu menghubungi V sambil kelewat panik.

Tapi kemudian, _V tertegun_.

Mematung saat menanyai _siapa_ sosok pemuda tampan itu.

—mendapati jawaban kalau dia _kekasih_ Jeongguk, dan si Jeon yang terlihat malu-malu saat pemuda itu mengusak puncak kepalanya iseng.

Semenjak hari itu. _Kedekatan mereka memburuk_.

.

.

* * *

V mengunci pintu kamarnya selalu sehabis pulang kantor, menutupnya rapat-rapat sampai pagi di mana ia berangkat kerja. Membuat Jeongguk tak habis pikir dan kebingungan bukan main.

Ia pernah berusaha membicarakan ini baik-baik. Bertanya _apa_ salahnya atau _apa_ masalah yang pemuda itu miliki sekarang. Tapi kemudian, yang ia dapati adalah V yang beranjak dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Hingga detik ia kehabisan kesabaran. Jeongguk mengikuti V sepulang mereka dari kantor, pemuda itu masih mendiamkannya seperti biasa. _Hening_. Tidak ada celotehan, tidak ada rengekan, tidak ada sentuhan sama sekali.

Pemuda itu memperlakukannya seperti benda tembus pandang, _persis bagaimana seorang psikiater pribadi diperlakukan pasiennya_.

.

.

Pertengahan November, Jeongguk menahan pintu kamar saat pemuda itu nyaris mengisolasi diri lagi, bersikeras masuk, mendorong V ke dalam dan membanting pintunya kasar.

Kesal, ia menarik kasar pergelangan V, memutar dan memojokannya ke pintu. Menghimpit pergerakan pemuda ini dengan kungkungannya, " _Katakan_ ," Jeongguk menggeram, suaranya berat dan konsisten, "Aku sudah tidak tahan kelakuanmu, Hyung! Katakan apa yang salah di antara kita, hah? Katakan! Kau marah karena aku bercanda kelewatan? Bilang saja, jangan begini!"

V tersentak, untuk kali pertama ia melihat pemuda itu begini emosi. Maka ia menghela napas, mengepal jemari kuat-kuat lalu menggeram, "Kau tanyakan itu?" nadanya terdengar sarkastis, "Tau pun buat apa?" kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat mencemooh, ia menggeleng snobis, "Kau tidak akan peduli, Jeongguk, _tidak akan_."

"Hyung!"

V mendecih cepat, " _Dengar_ ," kasar ia menarik tengkuk Si Jeon; memangkas jarak mereka nyaris tanpa jeda, lantas berbisik tepat di depan bibir Jeongguk, "Aku tidak tau apa yang salah. Tapi aku tidak suka—aku tidak suka memahami fakta kalau kau memiliki kekasih!" jeda, iris matanya berpendar bingung, "Aku tidak tau, aku ... _tidak tau_ ... uh, tapi—ku, kurasa aku ... _menyukaimu_."

Maka Jeongguk tergugu, nyaris kehilangan akal dan terus bertanya-tanya maksud pekataan pemuda ini bahkan ketika V mandorongnya menjauh. Membelakanginya buat menarik knop pintu dan berusaha mendesaknya keluar.

Jeongguk tetap _tergugu_.

Kemudian, ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bersikukuh tetap di sini, menutup pintu kencang-kencang dan meraih rahang V untuk membenturkan bibir mereka.

Tidak peduli keterkejutan sosok itu saat mulai melumat bibirnya bergantian.

Mengacuhkan bagaimana V memukuli dada dan pundaknya brutal. _Jeongguk persisten_. Merangsek menciumi pipi V; merambat perlahan, menyeret, _mendebarkan_. Lamat-lamat hingga telinga. Menumpahkan bagaimana sengat adrenalin ke sekujur tubuh yang lebih tua. Menjadikan pemuda ini tak lagi berkutik ketika Jeongguk meniup pelan lubangnya, mengecup lama telinganya dan megulum gemas cupingnya.

V bergerak non verba.

Namun setelahnya, ia cuma menghasilkan Jeongguk yang _tersenyum_ _dalam pangutan_. Lantaran tanpa perintah gerak motoriknya justru _mulai membalas_ ; berbalik menarik tengkuk si Jeon, membuat mereka bersitatap lama; menyesapi bagaimana kemilau onix itu menjeratnya semakin curam dan _curam_. Membuatnya lupa tentang segalanya _kecuali_ mengagumi dan terus mendamba. Hingga di penghujung rasio, yang dilakukannya hanya kembali menyatukan bibir mereka untuk mendominasi ciuman. Tak dapat menahan hormonnya tatkala merasakan lembut dari gestur bibir Jeongguk yang berbaur aktif melumat bibirnya.

Jeongguk terkekeh pelan, merasakan hangat dan debaran kacau saat V menuntunnya mundur, mendorongnya posesif. Menindihnya di atas ranjang.

Ketika V mengambil jeda untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka, _Jeongguk tersenyum_ , menikmati bagaimana _indah_ paras itu membekukan akal sehatnya.

"Jeongguk ... aku menyukaimu— _aku menyukaimu_ ," bisikan itu. Hal menggemaskan yang terakhir kali ia dengar sebelum kewarasan mereka berakhir.

V menenggelamkan wajah ke ceruk lehernya, mengecupi sesaat sebelum menarik satu garis lurus jilatan basah. Mengacap rasa dari permukaan porselen ini, lantas menyesapnya keras, mengigit kencang dan melumat berkali-kali.

Jeongguk mengerang, mencengkram kain sprei menahan desahannya dari setiap rangsangan yang V lakukan di lehernya.

Kemudian.

Rasionya buyar, respirasinya macet, _persendiannya lemas_.

Segalanya melebur kacau ketika V menggesekan _milik_ mereka di posisi. Berbalut celana, namun begitu menggairahkan.

Jeongguk menghentakan kaki, merasakan sepatunya masih bisa menjejak ubin sementara V terus menggesek vital mereka yang terbalut kain; sambil tak henti menyesap lehernya di berbagai sisi.

Jeongguk menepuk kasar bisep sosok itu, menjadikan V mengalah sekedar menampakan sekembar _hazel_ yang menatapnya kalut. Hampa, namun begitu penuh gairah.

Lantas, Jeongguk tersedak liurnya sendiri tatkala memahami bahwa gejala depresi Kim Taehyung dalam mode _on_. Ia tersengguk, memejam mata kuat berpikir; untuk tidak lagi memprotes apapun. Hanya mempersilahkan dan _menyiapkan_ diri ketika V menenggelamkan wajah mengendusi tulang selangkanya.

"Ingin kau menangis, Gguk—ingin kau _hancur_ , mengemis segalanya tentangku."

Suara seraknya; _berat, dalam, sarat diktatoral_. Terlampau rumit namun begitu memabukkan.

Maka V sanggup menjadikan Jeongguk menggeram. Tak berkutik saat V melepas sabuknya, melepas kancingnya, menurunkan _zipper_ nya. Dan memejam mata kuat merakasan tubuhnya mengigil, malu luar biasa ketika V meloloskan celana dan pakaian dalamannya sekali hentak.

Emosionalnya bercampur padu pada segelintir hampa dan bayang-bayang kotor. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, V meraba paha dalamnya intens, memijatnya perlahan dan dengan yakin menggenggam masif kemaluannya.

Jeongguk memejam mata semakin kuat. Masih berusaha menahan desahannya, sebab memalukan baginya untuk mengudarakan _raungan_ apapun. Akan tetapi V terus merangsangnya, mengusap perlahan kepala vitalnya, memutar ibu jarinya main-main dan perlahan membelai teratur.

Jeonggung mengetatkan graham, tubuhnya membujur, akalnya porakporanda terlebih ketika V mengocok miliknya.

Bertempo, ritme teratur, _perlahan_.

Menjadikannya menggila. Jeongguk tak kuasa menggeranyam resah dan menuntut V melakukan lebih dan _lebih_.

Maka Jeongguk sungguh-sungguh kehilangan rasionalisme tatkala V menyudai, sedikit mengangkat pinggangnya untuk membuatnya berbaring lebih ke tengah kasur.

Jeongguk hanya memperhatikan, _menunggu_ sementara tubuhnya lemas pasca _handjob_. Lantas ia berpikir bahwa V benar-benar berniat mempermainkannya lantaran tak tuntas menjadikannya melepas pelampiasan.

Jeongguk hanya menelan liur, melihat bagaimana Kim Taehyung melepas kemeja dan celana bahannya. Menampakan raga kurus yang kokoh; kulit tan bersih, mengkilap mengairahkan, serta ruas-ruas otot dari tulang yang berpadu mendebarkan. Jeongguk terpaku sejenak untuk _V_ yang mengacung setelah pemuda itu melepas _underware_ nya.

Menjadikan Jeongguk tersipu luar biasa.

Tidak pernah, ia tidak pernah merasa semalu ini ketika melihat tubuh telanjang orang lain. Tapi entah mengapa _sungguh_ berbeda ketika di hadapannya adalah Kim Taehyung; V, pasien yang sejak kali pertama pertemuan mereka mulai menjadi objek fantasi liarnya.

Pemuda itu tampan memang, terlepas dari penyakit mental karena trauma yang dialaminya, semua orang pun paham betul bagaimana Kim Taehyung terlihat begitu sempurna secara visual juga internal.

Lantas Jeongguk ingin sekali memukul diri sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

V yang mengungkungnya _bukanlah mimpi._

V yang merangsek mencumbunya _bukanlah mimpi_.

V yang tak elak terus melumat bibirnya dan menggesek kemaluan mereka _bukanlah mimpi_.

Dan Jungkook ingin menangis untuk mempercayai, bahwa _V yang tadi menyatakan cinta kepadanya **bukanlah mimpi.**_

Jeongguk ingin sekali memastikan, atas seluruh sentuhan dan setiap detail pergerakan V tidak lagi bagian dari imajinasi vulgar yang ia miliki. Ingin menegaskan jika Kim Taehyung sungguh-sungguh berkata _menyukainya_. Sunguh-sungguh mendambanya. _Sungguh-sungguh bicara ingin menghancurkannya_.

Sebab selama ini Jeongguk memperhatikannya _lebih_ dari seorang pasien. Selalu mengharap jikala suatu saat status mereka kian merangkak dari _si psikiater_ dan _orang sakit mental_ yang ditanganinya.

Hanya saja, bayang-bayang soal Park Jimin selalu menyelusup di tengah. Entah hal yang mesti ia syukuri atau tidak, namun faktanya; meski ini yang menjadi awal dari pertemuan mereka _Jeongguk tidak menyukainya_. Membenci tiap kali V menyebut ' _Chimchim_ ' tatkala bersamanya; saat bersedih dipelukannya atau bahkan ketika tertawa karenanya.

"Hyung ... _mm_ —"

Jeongguk menurut, mengulum tiga jemari sosok itu tatkala V menuntut. Ia paham, dia bukan pemuda naif, lidahnya melumat dan menjilati jemari V; mengigiti asal dan melumuri sebanyak mungkin jemari panjang ini dengan salivanya.

Lantas ketika V mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, _Jeongguk tersentak_. Reflek mendudukan diri ketika V menarik kasar pergelangan dan pinggulnya, menjadikan mereka sama-sama terduduk.

 _Memangkunya_.

V menyentuh wajahnya, mengusap pelan, merangsek melepas jaket dan kaos yang ia kenakan. Lagi-lagi Jeongguk menurut, membiarkan V melakukannya. Kemudian, ia mendesis. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang karena jemari V yang basah menyentuh dadanya, mengusap; memberi gerakan memutar, lalu meremasnya gemas.

Jeonggek mendongak, "A-ah—" desahan pertamanya lolos ketika V menyesap jakunnya. Menjamah lehernya brutal, menarik tubuhnya merapat, mengangkat kaki-kakinya melingkar di pinggang dan menggentak tubuhnya berkali-kali menjadikan kemaluan mereka yang menegang kembali menggesek berkali-kali , "—ah, ah—Hyung—"

Jeongguk frustasi. Kerongkongannya tercekat perih, retinanya mengkilap basah, _vitalnya sakit_ sementara isi kepalanya melompong pusing. Terlalu kacau sebab V benar-benar mencoba membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

"Hyung—aah, _jebal_ — _jebal_ kumohon ... ah—ja, jangan begini—jangan begini, Hyung— _jebal_."

Jeongguk merasa tubuhnya merinding ketika V mengusap tengkuknya, terus menggenjot duduknya seraya berbisik di telinganya, "Tidak—mh ... ti-tidak sebelum kau menangis, Kook."

Maka Jeongguk mengigit bibir bawah, V menyuruhnya begitu, lantas tanpa diperintahpun Jeongguk sudah berpikir akan menumpahkan air yang menggenang di pelupuknya. Ia memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu V berusaha menghentikan pergerakan sosok ini untuk _mempermainkannya_ terus menerus.

 _Ia menangis di sana_ , air matanya mengalir tak kuasa menahan rangsang lebih lama.

Maka V menghentikan aksinya.

Napasnya berembus gusar; _kasar, berat, monoton_.

Lantas membaringkan Jeongguk hati-hati, membiarkan tubuhnya mengungkung di atas, retinanya menatap langung sekembar onix Jeongguk yang memerah menatapnya. V terkekeh sekali ketika si Jeon tersengguk pelan, kelewat gemas untuk melumat bibir ranum itu. Maka seiring mengalihkan perhatian Jeongguk, perlahan jemarinya melepas sebelah kaki yang mengalung di pinggangnya. Memberi jeda sekedar memposisikan diri memasuki Jeongguk dengan sehalus mungkin.

Hal yang justru menjadikan Si Jeon reflek menggaruk punggungnya, mengigit bibirnya keras dan menggeram _sesak_.

Benar, Jeongguk tau V memiliki gangguan mental.

Tapi bukankah akal pemuda itu masih bekerja waras untuk bertingkah begini gila?!

 _Bagaimana bisa dia memasukinya tanpa penetrasi?_

"Ugh ... rileks, Kook. Jangan diketatkan. Ini bakal lebih sakit."

Jeongguk merasakan dirinya yang terbelah dua, sudut matanya kembali berair; namun dirinya mencegah untuk menangis. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap lelaki. Taehyung tidak memintanya dan tidak ada lagi ketidak pastian, jadi _tidak_ ada alasan untuknya meneteskan air mata.

Maka ia mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin, mengisi paru-paru hingga tersendat sementara matanya belum cukup kuat terbuka bahkan saat V mengambil jeda setelah utuh memasukinya.

" _Goodboy, my sweetheart_."

Semu menjalar dari pipi hingga cuping telinga Jeongguk, merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu mengepak di dasar perutnya dan mengalahkan senasi nyeri yang mengintimidasi. Hanya terpenuhi dengan bagaimana suara berat V membisik di telinganya, kembali menatapnya dan mencium lama bibirnya. Bagaimana V tersenyum dan mengusap pipinya, bagaimana V sanggup menjadikannya buta akan jutaan kemilau indah di dunia; hanya untuk menyaksikan anomali luar biasa meyesatkan dari figur _Kim Taehyung_ yang mengungkungnya.

Lantas Jeongguk tak lagi mempunyai pilihan. Hanya mendesah dan terus meracau frustasi, lagi dan _lagi_ ; begitu hingga akhir tatkala V bahkan tak kunjung memberi jeda. Menghantamnya berutal dan asal-asalan. Berulang kali mempermainkannya dan menghentaknya tepat di _titik_. Menjadikan Jeongguk meraung dan _penuh_.

Membuat dirinya kacau, _berantakan_.

Bibirnya membengkak, matanya berpendar lirih namun terus dan _terus_ mengudarakan suara dari kenikmatan yang V tumpahkan padanya. _Lantas Jeongguk tak lagi mempunyai pilihan_. Hanya merasakan kebahagiaan saat mereka bergerumul; menyisakan decit kasur yang menggema riuh, menyisakan angkasa di kenikmatan akhir, menyisakan segala candu mendebarkan. Tanpa ampun menghujaminya kasar hingga benderang putih melingkup sesaat dan membuatnya mengulum senyum dari rautnya yang lelah di akhir.

" _Saranghae_ , Jeonggukie ... _saranghae_ ,"

—membawanya menuju nirmala dengan seutuh wajahnya yang bersemu padam karena seluruh _cinta_ yang terus V bisiki di telinganya.

.

.

Maka hal pertama yang Jeongguk saksikan di pagi keesokan hari adalah Kim Taehyung memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Setelahnya, satu situasi yang ia pikirkan _adalah_ merangsek malas, ogah-ogahan meraih ponsel di celananya yang tergeletak di lantai. Kembali menyamankan diri dalam pelukan V dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hoseok- _hyung_ , kita putus."

.

.

* * *

Di hari-hari biasa usai mengambil libur dua minggu, V terbangun tanpa Jeongguk di sekitarnya. Ia menoleh mendapati mawar di atas nakas belum diganti. Bergegas ke luar kamar mencari keberadaan pemuda itu namun _nihil_ , Jeongguk tidak ada di manapun.

Ia bertanya ke bibi Ahn, tapi wanita itu berkata tidak tau. Maka V mengambil kunci mobilnya buru-buru, tanpa membenahi diri langsung bergegas menginjak gas menuju rumah orang tuanya.

Di sana ia hanya mendapati sang ibu, ayahnya mengurus cabang saham di California, dan ketika V bertanya; perempuan ini justru merasa heran dan balik menanyainya.

Jadi V membeku. Otaknya kalut. Pesendiannya terasa putus-putus.

Entah kenapa hal ini menjadikannya frustasi luar biasa. Berpikir macam-macam dengan kemungkinan terburuk kalau Jeongguk akan meninggalkannya, seperti Chimchim.

Karena selama ini pemuda itu belum pernah lepas dari sisinya.

Ia menunduk, berusaha tenang sebagaimana yang selalu Jeongguk katakan. Taehyung tidak mau memulai masa depresinya sekarang, tidak di depan sang ibu.

Tapi kenyataan beda, harapan pupuh, _ia_ _tenggelam_. Merana dalam bayang-bayang mematikan, _kemudian_ , akalnya hilang ketika imajinasinya buntu mencari kekuatan positif.

Maka V menangkap bagaimana histeria ibunya yang panik saat ia mulai menjerit dan lungsur sesenggukan.

.

.

 _Sore harinya._

Ia membuka mata usai lelah menangis dan berakhir terlelap di pelukan ibunya, mendapati atap-atap yang ia kenali. Obsidiannya berpendar, menelisik ruangan dan paham kalau ini kamar di rumahnya. Ia menoleh mendapati bunga baru yang sedikit layu menghadapi waktu senja.

Ketika derit pintu terdengar, V menoleh, menyaksikan figur Jeongguk yang masuk sambil membawa nampan makanan. Sosok itu melangkah, mendekat sambil menatapnya separuh cemooh, "Dasar hiperbola, kau membuat semua orang panik karena tingkahmu, Hyung."

V beranjak mendudukan diri, masih memperhatikan si Jeon, tapi ketika Jeongguk berdiri di sisi ranjangnya; ia menunduk lamat-lamat, "Kukira kau pergi."

Dokter itu mengedip sekali, menundukan diri lalu meletakan nampannya di pangkuan, "Pergi ke mana, hah? Kontraku masih ada sampai dua tahun lagi, belum kalau tuan Kim suruh perpanjang," ia mengambil sendok buat mengaduk bubur di mangkuk, "Aku sudah setuju buat jadi psikiater pribadi-bayarannya tidak murah. Jadi mana bisa kabur sesuka hati?" kemudian ia mengambil sesendok, menyerongkan tubuh untuk menyodorkannya ke V, "Buka mulutmu. Kau harus makan buat minum obat."

Pemuda itu menurut, membuka mulut lalu menelan buburnya singkat, "Kalau begitu kau habis dari mana?" Jeongguk mendapati retina si Kim berkaca-kaca, tapi ia memilih abai untuk kembali mengaduk bubur, "Katanya tidak bisa kabur sesuka hati—lalu kau dari mana?"

Si Jeon menggedik bahu main-main, kembali menyerongkan tubuh untuk menyuapi pemuda itu. Ia tidak menjawab, justru kembali pada mangkuk, membuat V menelan buburnya susah payah. Rautnya berubah sendu, kepalanya didera pening akut.

"Jeongguk, _jawab_ ," ungkapnya nyaris menuntut.

Sambil mengambil sesendok bubur buat ia sodori Jeongguk menjawab santai, "Rumah sakit. Aku harus mengambil obatmu yang kemarin habis."

Maka Jeongguk tertegun membatu saat ia kembali menghadap posisi semula untuk mengaduk bubur. Sebab buat pertama kali; V _memeluknya_ lebih dulu, merengkuhnya dari belakang, memangku dagu di sebelah pundak dan berbisik lirih, "Harusnya kau bilang—harusnya bangunkan aku dan _bilang_ , kita bisa pergi sama-sama," kemudian ia dapat merasakan pelukan V di perutnya mengencang erat, "Kau membuatku takut, Jeon. Kupikir akan kehilanganmu, kupikir aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu, kupikir kau benci bersamaku dan pergi—kupikir a, aku—"

"Sshh!" Jeongguk menyela cepat, jemarinya beralih menggenggam pergelangan V di perutnya. Berusaha mengenyahkan esensi dan _debaran_ di dadanya, "Tenang, Hyung, _tenang_. Kau lihat aku? Aku tidak ke mana-mana— _aku di sini_. Tidak ada yang meninggalkanmu, tidak ada yang membencimu."

Di menit berikutnya, Jeongguk lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernapas, tepat ketika V menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk lehernya; berbisik rapuh penuh harap, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, jangan— _yeah_? _Promise_?"

Jeongguk merasakan hatinya yang menghangat. Lidahnya kelu namun kepakan kupu-kupu di dasar perut cukup menyenangkan buat diresapi, jadi ia mengangguk, mengulum senyum dan membalas pelan, "Ya, aku akan terus bersamamu. _Janji_."

.

.

* * *

Saat usia lima Taehyung mengenal sosok itu di taman kanak-kanak, namanya Jimin Park, anak laki-laki pendek yang hidungnya selalu keluar ingus. Semula, Taehyung menjauhinya; membenci Jimin beserta seluruh ingusnya yang mengalir deras. Tapi kemudian, suatu sore ketika ia diganggu anak-anak sekolah dasar, _bocah jorok_ itu muncul membawa banyak sekali batu kerikil dan melempari mereka semua asal-asalan. Membuat seluruhnya kesakitan dan bergegas kabur dari sana. Maka semenjak itu Taehyung tidak lagi mengambil jarak, mulai mendekat tidak peduli kalau kepolosan Jimin membuat batu-batu tadi turut menimpuk ke kepalanya. Ia menggali tas, mengeluarkan tisu, dan mengulurkannya pada bocah itu _lalu mereka menjadi sahabat yang tak terpisahkan_.

Selalu mendaftar ke sekolah yang _sama_ dan berkuliah di tempat _sama_. Mempunyai loker bersebelahan di SMU dan jadwal mata kuliah serupa. Berangkat berdua dan pulang saling menunggu satu sama lain.

Taehyung yang menyayangi Jimin, dan Jimin yang mencintai Taehyung.

Persahabatan yang membuat iri, hubungan yang terlalu erat, batin yang terlampau intim. Semua orang bilang mereka diciptakan menjadi satu pasang, tempat di mana Taehyung berada adalah kawasan di mana Jimin ada di sana, begitupun sebaliknya.

Sampai detik ketika persahabatan mereka retak dalam sekejap.

Kejadian yang terjadi satu tahun lalu.

Saat di mana Taehyung dibuat kehilangan kata-kata, terperangah saat kawannya menyatakan perasaan di bawah pohon akasia, belakang gedung perpustakaan kota. Menatapnya tepat di retina-terlihat kalut, kebingungan, _sulit ditebak_. Berbeda sekali dengan Chimchim yang ia kenal. Sosok Jimin kala itu terlihat kepayahan dan terlampau getir. Mencengkram pergelangannya penuh harap, menyampaikan kasih dari obsidiannya yang berbinar, memberi tau betapa ia mengharap satu hal dari senyumnya yang dipaksakan.

Hanya untuk mendapati sunyi dari sekitar sebelum Taehyung mengusung gimik tak percaya, menggeleng linglung, kemudian tertawa keras; memukul kepala kawannya main-main lalu menyergah kesal mengomeli si Park untuk tidak bercanda kelewatan.

 _Tapi kemudian_ , yang Taehyung dapati adalah gelengan skeptis pemuda itu. Jimin kelewat serius untuk mengatakan dusta, namun kata-katanya terlampau sulit dipercaya. Senyum pemuda itu luntur, terganti menjadi helaan napas putus-putus, melirihkan pernyataan sama _hanya untuk_ mendapati Taehyung mendorongnya keras; memakinya kasar dan menyadarkannya lewat pukulan. Mengatakan berkali-kali kalau mereka _sahabat_ ketika Jimin terus menyatakan _aku mencintaimu_. Sampai Taehyung _meninggalkannya_ , bergegas pergi menyisakan Jimin yang menatap punggungnya menjauh. Tanpa berbalik sekalipun.

Setelah hari itu, Taehyung tidak pernah menemukannya.

Hingga hari ketika ia memikirkan matang-matang dan berniat meminta maaf, Taehyung tidak tau kalau ini adalah detik penyesalan abadinya.

Ia bergegas menuju stasiun setelah ke rumah kawannya, mendapati pelukan hangat dan mendengar tante Park yang bicara _rapuh_. Menceritakan bagaimana putra bungsunya tidak keluar kamar, soal tangisan pemuda itu di tengah malam dan _hening_ yang mendebarkan. Maka Taehyung termangu, sadar bahwa dirinya penyebab kawannya begitu terpuruk. Lantas kala wanita itu bilang kalau Jimin akan pindah ke Busan _hari ini_ , Taehyung memacu mobilnya cepat-cepat.

Mengharap dirinya belum terlambat dan _benar_ , ia belum terlambat sekedar mendapati Chimchim-nya termangu kosong. Menunggu kedatangan kereta, tanpa paham maksud lain dari niatan Jimin menuju Busan.

Lalu ketika bunyi memekakan itu terdengar; si Park mendongak, terkejut menemukannya di sebrang, tapi sesaat kemudian Jimin _tersenyum_.

Manis dan menggemaskan. _Seperti_ kenangan terakhir yang selalu Taehyung ingat dalam angan.

Maka kedatangan kereta menjadi penghujung memori yang Taehyung miliki.

Menyaksikan figur sahabatnya sebelum Jimin _melompat_ , terjun saat kereta itu mendekat dan _selesai_.

Menjadikan Taehyung tertegun sementara semua orang di sana berteriak histeris.

Ia terdiam, lalu menggeleng. Kikuk, kosong, _kepayahan_. Berusaha terbangun dari hal yang ia anggap _mimpi_. Kepalanya pening, ingin sekali menampar dirinya sendiri agar _sadar_ dan berhenti berhayal aneh-aneh.

Ia bakal bangun, _ya_ ... _ia akan_. Taehyung janji bakal berlari ke rumah Jimin setelahnya. Menerobos masuk dan mengganggu kawannya yang masih bergelung di kamar, menjahili si Park kemudian mereka bertengkar seperti biasa.

Ia akan bersujud, memohon maaf dan memberikan seluruh nomor ponsel _sunbae_ cantik di ponselnya. Lalu mereka akan tertawa bersama-sama.

Ya, Taehyung akan segera bangun.

 _Untuk menyadari fakta bahwa tubuh kawannya sudah hancur lebur di rel kereta_.

Menjadikannya memekik, meraung dan mencoba menggapai sahabatnya. Menggeleng tidak percaya dan berharap kalau itu bukan Jimin. Bukan sahabat sehidup sematinya. Bukan Chimchim-nya.

.

.

* * *

 ** _2018_**.

Di bulan Desember, Jeongguk melangkah membututi V ke atas bukit sambil mengeratkan mantel.

Gerak kakinya macet, terhenti saat yorgio V menjejak mati di depan makam.

Jeongguk bisa lihat pemuda itu menunduk, terdiam cukup lama membiarkan hening yang bicara.

Sedangkan Jeongguk tetap di sana, masih menemani dan terus bersabar. Hingga detik di mana V menghela napas, Jeongguk mendengar pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara pelan-pelan.

 _Lirih_ , namun berusaha tegar.

" _Buddy_ , merindukanku?" V mengambil jeda, retinanya berpendar sarat esensi, "Apa kabar? Maaf baru ke mari sekarang, _schedule_ ku padat kalau kau mau tau," ia terkekeh kilat, ucapannyapun sanggup membuat Jeongguk tertawa pelan, "Aku sibuk terapi intensif akhir-akhir ini. Jadi jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja orang ini yang kelewat rewel dan terus-terusan melarangku keluar rumah," ketika bicara di penghujung; ia menunjuk si Jeon pakai ibu jari tanpa menoleh. Menjadikan Jeongguk mendengus keras tidak terima, tapi ia bahkan tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk memukul V kali ini saat menyaksikan pemuda itu berseri-seri kala melanjuti, "Atau ... _you can blame yourself_ —orang jahat, mestinya kau jangan bunuh diri biar aku bisa menghajar muka _absurd_ mu itu. Yah, setidaknya kau jangan menghantuiku sampai membuatku menyesal bukan main. Kau tidak akan tau rasanya menderita disetani bayang-bayang muka jelekmu tiap kali frustasi, kau tidak bakal tau rasanya terpuruk dan meratapi apa-apa saja kesalahanku ke kawan jahat sepertimu. _Kau tidak akan tau_ , Chim—kau tidak bakal tau rasanya _perih_ ketika aku sangat-sangat _merindukanmu_."

Maka Jeongguk bungkam, menahan haru ketika untuk pertama kali; mengamati V yang bisa bicara segini panjang di depan makam kawannya.

Tapi kemudian, Jeongguk _bahkan tidak bisa_ menahan lebih lama saat V terus berusaha melawan gejala depresinya. Membantah keterpurukannya untuk bergumam perih sambil tersenyum lebar, " _Pardon me, buddy_. Maaf buat semuanya, aku mencintaimu selalu, kau sahabat terbaikku."

Kemudian hening mengambil alih.

Jeongguk masih memperhatikan. Senyap mengudara lama ketika ia paham V menangis dalam sunyi, tidak membiarkan diri jatuh lebih curam saat mengusap air matanya dan menengadah menghirup napas banyak-banyak.

Tenang, Jeongguk menyaksikan V yang terlihat tenang. Sampai waktu di mana pemuda itu berbalik. Dengan retinanya yang sedikit merah dan berair, ia mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum, "Ayo pulang."

Gelombang denim itu, gelombang yang selalu berhasil menjadikannya berdebar. _Hazel_ itu, _hazel_ sebening safir yang membutakan penggelihatannya dari keindahan lain. Hidung runcing dan rahang tegas itu, hal yang terus membuatnya berangan-angan dan menggeram gemas. Bibir _lembab_ itu, ekspresi ceria itu, kulit tan yang sehat itu- _Jeongguk tidak pernah salah_ , ia _selalu_ tidak pernah salah buat menilai kalau pemuda ini terlalu indah.

Maka ia meraih uluran tangannya dan menggenggam kuat-kuat, melangkah ke sisi V dan mereka berjalan beriringan.

Melewati tumpukan salju, melewati terpaan angin musim dingin, _melewati segala keterpurukan bersama_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, sudah tidak depresi lagi! Kau sembuh, Hyung!"

" _Ngawur_ , mana ada? Kau masih harus merawatku, sayang."

"Ei, hyung tidak terlalu sakit. Kalau menahan psikiater terus di sebelahmu, yang ada orang-orang bakal berpikir kalau kau gila total!"

"Sembarangan!"

"Cuma berbagi info, Hyung. Itu kenyataannya."

" _Persetan_ , aku masih butuh kau—mm ... _untuk mengisi hatiku ini, bunny_."

"Ew. Kan, kau jadi gila sungguhan."

"Hehehe, sialan ... cium sini."

"Apa-apaan? Cium mukamu sendiri sana!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Usaha!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah itu sih—hei! Brengsek!"

"Hehehe!"

"ORANG GILA MESUM! JANGAN KABUR SIALAN!"

" _LOVE YOU TOO_ , _BUNNY_! _LOVE YOU TOO_!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Membangun asa, mendirikan harapan._

 _Tanpa peduli pada senja yang tak berarah, selama kau terus melangkah ke arahnya; di penghujung jalan kau bisa menemukan rumah._

 _Tempat terbaik untuk berpulang dan mengadu._

 _Karena cinta adalah cinta; bagaimanapun dirimu_.

— **Adore d'Amour**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _ **end.**_

[ wattpad : joliyeol ]

* * *

re-post. waktu itu fiksi ini dipost tanggal 30 Desember. ulang tahun taehyung.

last, happy jungkook day!  
 **#kookieday**

.

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah)  
 **PS(3):** thanks for: follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on next tale!  
 **PS(5):** jangan kapok maen di lapak dedek =3=  
 **PS(6):** sumber informasi bipolar; Wikipedia, Kompas.


End file.
